Ela É Como O Vento
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. A Treva é mera ausência de Luz, como o Mal é a ausência do Bem. Snape tinha uma sobrevida repleta de vazio e trevas, até descobrir a Luz que preencheria esse vazio, através da jovem que lhe mostraria o que é viver.
1. Luz de Maio

**SHE'S LIKE THE WIND - ELA É COMO O VENTO - SongFic**

"Por 1 ano de Snape Mione Fanfics - www.sarahsnape.cjb.net. Parabéns, Sarinha!!

==================================================================================  
Songfic - Ela É Como O Vento - Estrofe I - Luz de Maio  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================  
  
  
She's like the wind through my tree   
(Ela é como o vento atravessando a minha árvore)

  
She rides the night next to me   
(Ela corre na noite perto de mim)

  
She leads me through moonlight   
(Ela me guia através da luz do luar)

  
Only to burn me with the sun 

(Só para me queimar com o sol)

  
She's taken my heart   
(Ela possui o meu coração)

  
But she doesn't know what she's done   
(Mas ela não sabe que ela se foi)  
  


  
**Oº°'¨Parte I - Luz de Maio¨'°ºO  
**  
Um fim de tarde de atmosfera dourada pairava sobre os jardins de Hogwarts, que trazia consigo o perfume de flores daquele fim de Primavera, agora que era final de maio, faltando apenas algumas poucas semanas para encerrar-se o ano letivo e, para muitos alunos, encerrar-se-ia aquela fase da vida... sim, e para alguns, para uma pessoa em especial, seria encerrar a melhor fase de sua vida, como a fechar um livro que trazia dentro de si belas histórias em vários contos, com gêneros variados que se misturavam não muito harmoniosamente, mas, com certeza, magistralmente escritos.  


  
_Ha ha... só eu mesma para comparar minha vida a um livro... 

  
Hermione sorria tristemente, amparando suas últimas lágrimas que caiam, recostada numa frondosa árvore a beira do lago. Abraçava ao peito um grosso livro com encadernação em couro... era seu diário, o seu livro de sua vida em Hogwarts, que por sete anos acompanhou-a silenciosa e secretamente à vista de qualquer outra pessoa. Lá estavam todos seus sonhos, seus acontecimentos, seus medos, dúvidas, alegrias, segredos... os sete anos mais intensos de sua vida estava lá escritos numa bela e delicada caligrafia, com muito carinho impresso em cada letra, em cada ponto, em cada vírgula...  


  
_Paulo Freire estava certo: "Se muito vale o já feito, mais vale ainda o que virá!"

  
Com um olhar carregado de ternura e ainda marejado pelas lágrimas, dando-lhe um brilho ainda mais intenso, Hermione acariciava a capa de seu diário. Ainda não havia acabado, algo ainda surpreendente poderia ali ser impresso a pena e tinta... ainda havia um pouco mais de um mês pela frente até o término definitivo daquela maravilhosa fase de sua vida. Entretanto, sentia-se muito triste por não ter escrito aquilo que mais desejava nos últimos dois anos... gostaria de deixar ali impresso que seu amor finalmente fora correspondido, aquele mesmo amor que tomou páginas e mais páginas durante esses dois anos em relatos de angústia, sonho e esperança...  


  
_Você é uma tola, Hermione! Apesar de tudo, apesar de todo essa sua aparência madura e confiante de si mesma, você não passa muito além de uma garotinha tola que nutre um amor platônico por alguém inalcançável... 

  
Dizia para si mesma, com a cabeça debruçada sobre o livro apoiado sobre as pernas.

  
No instante seguinte, ouve alguns passos leves, que vinham roçando delicadamente a grama em direção ao lago. Hermione se encolheu ainda mais entre as grossas raízes da árvore, não queria que ninguém a visse ou perceberiam que ela esteve chorando; na verdade, ela é que não queria ver ninguém. Aquele era seu momento sagrado de solidão e recolhimento, o momento que dedicava única e exclusivamente ao seu Eu verdadeiro, que estava, na maior parte do tempo, sufocado pela aparência que tinha que zelar, a da aluna perfeita, da monitora-chefe competente e seguidora de normas, da menina que vivia na biblioteca respirando livros...!  


  
Diante do lago de águas plácidas que apenas se ondulavam com a leve brisa que corria naquele fim de tarde, que trazia consigo pétalas, folhas e o anúncio do Verão que estava por vir brevemente, um homem esbelto, de cabelos lisos e compridos até os ombros e trajes negros, que voavam graciosamente ao vento, deixando transparecer um semblante que transmitia algo próximo a dor de que algo era sufocado na tentativa de que deixasse de existir. Em suas costas, o brilho amarelo do sol poente daquele fim de maio refletia sobre as águas do lago, que devolvia num brilho movimentado e desinforme à face pálida e aos olhos negros daquele homem. Olhos negros como a noite. Mas, mesmo na noite mais escura sem luar, ainda existia algum brilho ofuscado das estrelas. Seus olhos inspiravam dúvidas e uma dor sufocante. Olhos são as janelas da alma. Por mais que tente enganar aos outros e a si mesmo, por mais que creia que consiga isso, e por mais que consiga de fato, os olhos sempre denunciarão o que vem da alma... infelizmente, aquele homem de passado triste e espírito amargurado, há muito não mais enxergava seus próprios olhos.  


  
A curiosidade de Hermione falou mais alto, então ela deu uma espiada por sobre o ombro para se certificar de quem era aquele intruso que ousara invadir seu cantinho naquele momento especial e raro que dedicava a si mesma, à garotinha tola que vivia escondida num cantinho escuro de seu coração, que era sufocada durante todas as outras horas do dia, mas naquele momento era libertada para vir a tona e respirar, para dar-lhe a chance de continuar a viver. Sentia uma ponta de raiva e ciúme, por ali estar alguém que não deveria estar, não naquele momento tão precioso que ela julgava que aquele lugarzinho a beira do lago era exclusivamente seu. Sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater no instante que seus olhos focalizaram o intruso. Um calor saído de seu peito a envolvia como uma leve neblina no mesmo instante que sentia que seu coração voltava à ativa, mas agora num ritmo mais acelerado, com se estivesse ofegante; sua respiração parecia acompanhar o mesmo ritmo cardíaco, enquanto engolia a seco e a razão escapava-lhe à mente. Estava travando uma luta contra si mesma, uma luta da Hermione racional e ponderada com a Hermione garotinha que vivia oprimida em seu âmago. Queria esconder-se ainda mais, pois, dentre todos daquela imensa escola, aquele homem era o último que ela não gostaria que a visse naquele momento em que libertara a sua Eu tolinha, que era indefesa e ingênua. Mas também queria, mais que qualquer coisa no mundo naquele momento, aproximar-se dele, nem que fosse para uma brevíssima troca de olhares e respirar do mesmo ar que ele, naquele lugar...  


  
"_Menina boba! Sei o quanto quer isso, mas seja ponderada! Por favor, não vá me trair!" - Sussurrava para si mesma, enquanto erguia-se do chão, com os olhos bem fechados como se olhasse para dentro de si.

  
Severus Snape percebeu um ruído como de passos sobre a grama, que lhe trouxeram de volta ao mundo real, despertando-lhe de seus pensamentos com se tivesse sido hipnotizado pelo brilho ondulante do lago. Virou-se para a direção dos passos, sem se preocupar ou, talvez, não tenha se dado conta de ocultar sua expressão relaxada que lhe dava um ar de garoto desamparado. Com os cabelos finos movimentados pelo vento, os lábios entreabertos e o brilho dourado que era emprestado pelo sol poente, Severus esperava pacientemente a chegada do dono daqueles passos... sentia-se num momento etéreo, como se nada ali pudesse sobressaltar-lhe, como se estivesse dentro de um sonho infantil que era banhado de ouro. A luz do sol ofuscava-lhe a vista que não lhe permitia uma focalização exata do ser que caminhava em sua direção. Apenas via uma figura que irradiava uma fosca e intensa luz.  


  
Apenas o sol por testemunha. Seus raios tenros e fracos banhavam de dourado toda aquela belíssima paisagem de fim de maio. Pelo ar voavam pequenos insetos e pequenas plantas que mais lembravam leves plumas ou finos chumaços de algodão. Tudo parecia irradiar luz. Uma luz branca fria aquecida por uma luz levemente dourada. As águas do lago brilhavam num leve movimento como se a brincar com a brisa que soprava incessantemente. Toda aquela luz impedia que qualquer outra pessoa enxergasse algo além de sopros leves de figuras embaçadas. Apenas o sol servia como testemunha de um momento ímpar e veloz, mas que parecia durar uma eternidade.  


  
Severus virou-se diante daquela figura que aproximou-se apenas alguns metros de si. Suspirou profundamente e mantinha os lábios entreabertos, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas nada saía de sua boca além de sua respiração. Não dizer, como se qualquer som além do ruído do vento sobre a vegetação pudesse quebrar aquele momento sublime, carregado de uma beleza singela e inocente. Por uns instantes que lhe pareceram horas, sua visão ficou presa como se enfeitiçada pela figura daquela moça linda que estava parada há alguns metros diante de si. O dourado do sol emprestava-lhe um brilho que ele jurava que tal brilho emanava dela própria. Aquela luz de amarelo pálido acobreava-lhe os grandes cachos e deixava seus olhos ainda mais vívidos, numa cor dourada de mel translúcido pelos raios de sol. Havia um leve sorriso em seu rosto alvo, que logo deu lugar a um sorriso largo e sincero. Hermione abraçou ainda mais forte seu livro contra o peito, e andou em direção ao seu professor. Este permaneceu inalterado, cujo único movimento vinha da brisa que parecia brincar com seus cabelos e sua capa negra. Apenas absorvia aquele precioso instante, temeroso de que qualquer movimento ou palavra sua pudesse vir a quebrá-lo como se fosse um cristal muito fino e delicado.  


  
_Boa tarde, professor...

  
Hermione passou por Snape sorrindo, porém com a cabeça abaixada com se fizesse uma reverência. Snape apenas a acompanhava com os olhos, e, virando-se lentamente para acompanhar a imagem daquela moça maravilhosa que sumia por entre a luz, que sempre estava tão próxima, mas era também tão distante...  
Severus voltou-se para o lago quando não mais podia ver a figura que se desfez em direção ao poente. Jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou profundamente como se não tivesse respirado por um longo tempo. Mantinha os olhos serrados, tentava sorver todo aquele rápido e precioso instante... sabia que aquele momento ficaria para sempre em sua memória. Não houve palavras. Não houve gestos. Apenas um breve olhar. Um simples e delicado 'boa tarde'. Mas é como se tivesse vivido o maior êxtase de sua vida. Um momento que duraria para sempre...  


  
Hermione caminhava em direção à entrada do castelo, com um sorriso tão largo quanto insistente. Sentia ter experimentado uma felicidade verdadeira. Sentia como se um fogo ardesse dentro de sua alma. Ela tinha certeza de que vivera por breves instantes uma felicidade rara, uma alegria verdadeira que jamais se conseguiria através de qualquer coisa material, qualquer brincadeira, qualquer diversão. Era algo muito diferente, como se algo em sua alma se preenchesse, sentia algo inflado dentro do peito e não conseguia desfazer o sorriso. Nem palavra, nem gestos... apenas o olhar, apenas a presença. Isso foi viver a felicidade na sua essência. Algo ímpar. Algo que não se compra, não se adquire, não se planeja, não se sabe da existência até senti-lo... esse momento jamais será apagado, não importa o que vier, pois muito vale o que foi feito... muito já vale este raro momento vivido.  
  


==================================================================================  
Fim do Primeiro Capítulo - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
==================================================================================

  
N/A: Esta é a minha primeira songfic, e a 2ª fanfic que escrevo - por acaso simultaneamente com a 1ª -_-' (...) Bem, acho que deveria ser uma songfic, algo curto intercalado com as estrofes da canção escolhida, mas calhou de aparecer muitas idéias no caminho, que ficou esse troço imenso. Então, decidi o seguinte: estarei dividindo esta SongFic em 3 Episódios, que irão de acordo com cada estrofe de 'She's Like The Wind", que, por acaso, são 3. Aí então fica o trabalho para o leitor de juntar tudo e lê-la por inteira, como se fosse uma coisa só.  



	2. Última Página Do Livro

**SHE'S LIKE THE WIND - ELA É COMO O VENTO - SongFic**

=================================================================================  
Songfic - Ela É Como O Vento - Estrofe II - Última Página Do Livro  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
=================================================================================  
  
  
Feel her breath on my face   
(Sinto sua respiração no meu rosto)

  
Her body close to me   
(Seu corpo perto do meu)

  
Can't look in her eyes   
(Não posso olhar nos olhos dela)

  
She's out of my league   
(Ela está fora do meu alcance)

  
Just a fool to believe   
(Só um tolo pode crer)

  
I have anything she needs   
(Que eu tenho coisas que ela precisa)

  
She's like the wind   
(Ela é como o vento)  
  
  


**Oº°'¨Parte II - Última Página Do Livro¨'°ºO  
**

  
Todos os dias restantes passaram inalterados, como se aquele breve nirvana jamais tivesse existido... externamente, para todos que estavam a parte e que não tiveram a graça de experimentar tal momento sublime, nada foi alterado. Mas internamente, dentro daqueles dois personagens principais daquela peça montada por, talvez, alguma divina providência, muita coisa mudou. Sentiam-se como se uma luzinha começasse a arder em pequenas chamas ou se uma sementinha de uma graciosa flor germinasse em seus corações. Mas para o mundo exterior, inclusive para ambos personagens com seus Eus exteriores, nada se alterou. Não podia. Não era o momento. Essas duas pessoas especiais sentiam que qualquer passo apressado poderia provocar um tropeção levando a uma queda. Do mesmo jeito que aquele momento aconteceu sem prévio aviso, sem planejamento, mas, talvez, imensamente desejado pela alma, sabiam que algo maior ainda estaria por vir. Mas, ainda era cedo.  


  
O último dia em Hogwarts finalmente chegara. Hermione sentia-se dividida entre a melancolia de finalmente vir a fechar o seu livro daquela sua vida e a alegria de começar a escrever um novo livro, sobre sua nova vida que começaria depois daquele dia. É fato que a existência de qualquer ser é dividida por várias vidas, não é necessário morrer e renascer para viver uma nova vida. Vivemos várias vidas dentro de uma só existência. E a existência de Hermione, assim como ela sentia, estava para começar sua terceira vida, aquela que vinha pós-Hogwarts, que, sem dúvida alguma, seria o marco decisivo de sua existência.  


  
Hermione estava deslumbrante, vestida a gala para o baile de formatura, a SUA formatura! Como esperava por isso. Esperava na mesma proporção que desejava que o tempo se alongasse ainda mais, para que a formatura levasse ainda mais tempo para chegar. Sentimentos contraditórios sempre são exigidos pelas boas coisas, não há como fugir desse dilema, apenas deixar viver...

  
Escolhera um vestido de corte simples, que deixava seus ombros à mostra. Justo no corpo, rodado levemente na saia, de seda amarela clarinha... depois daquele dia, tomara paixão por tons terrais. A cor do vestido valorizava a cor de sua pele levemente bronzeada. Seus cabelos estavam presos cuidadosamente num coque escondido, deixando apenas duas madeixas em cachos caírem displicentes nos dois lados do rosto. Seus cabelos castanhos enviesados de dourado se harmonizavam com todo o conjunto. Apenas um par de pequenos brincos e um colarzinho com pingente combinando. Tudo muito simples. E, assim como ela própria era, uma beleza simples e natural. Transpirava o frescor dourado daquela tarde inesquecível.  


  
Herry esperava por Hermione no salão comunal. O salão não estava vazio, mas também ninguém permanecia por muito tempo ali, somente o tempo suficiente para esperar pelos colegas que haviam combinado de chegar ao salão de festa juntos. Enquanto estava alheio ao movimento nervoso dos outros colegas da casa, admirava o crepitar das chamas na lareira. Seus pensamentos iam longe, ou talvez não pensasse em nada, apenas mantinham-se hipnotizado pelo bailar das chamas.

  
Às vésperas de completar 18 anos, Harry havia tornado-se um belo rapaz, estava mais alto e forte, e havia deixado o cabelo crescer. Descobrira que, deixando os cabelos longos, estes finalmente seriam "domados". Estavam numa altura um pouco abaixo dos ombros, de negro brilhante e sedoso, preso por um laço em veludo verde escuro de mesmo tecido que combinava com suas vestes de gala. Seus grandes olhos verdes faziam um ton-sur-ton com as vestes e ainda permaneciam aprisionados por seus inseparáveis óculos redondos. Formava um conjunto harmonioso. Harry não era só um cara bonito. Toda a experiência que acumulou nos últimos sete anos deram-lhe uma maturidade que era visivelmente percebia por sua aparência e compostura.  


  
_Já está saudoso, Harry? - Perguntava uma Hermione sorridente que esbanjava luminosidade. Silenciosamente, havia se postado ao lado da poltrona em que Harry estava sentado observando as chamas da lareira e esperando por seu par.  
Harry olhou para a direção da voz que lhe falava ao longe. Sentiu-se ainda mais sereno ao ver aquela bela figura parada ao seu lado.   


  
_Você sempre consegue ficar ainda mais bonita... - falou quase num sussurro. Estava extasiado com o que via. Não era o vestido, ou o penteado, a maquiagem, as jóias... a beleza de Hermoine vinha de dentro, havia uma luz que parecia emanar de si, uma áurea que contagiava o seu arredor.  


  
Hermione respondeu num sorriso: _Então... vamos? Somos os monitores da Grifinória e estamos atrasados.  


  
Harry levantou-se, mas deteve a ida de Hermione.

  
_Já iremos sim, mas gostaria de dar-lhe isso... - ele alcançou a ela uma pequena caixa prateada fechada por um elaborado laço igualmente prateado.

  
Hermione pegou a caixa com um maroto sorriso indagador, ainda olhando diretamente para Harry, que mantinha os olhos fixos na caixa, e estava um pouco encabulado.  


  
A moça abriu a caixa cuidadosamente e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao ver um belo broche adornado a um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas feitas de um tecido translúcido.  


  
_Soube que é um tipo de tradição trouxa... parece que é para dar boa sorte para quem usá-lo, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. - Harry, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, olhava diretamente nos olhos da menina, que brilhavam intensamente. _Isso deveria ter sido usado no seu primeiro baile... mas, bem, acho que o baile de formatura é muito mais importante, né?  


  
Hermione nada respondeu, apenas entrelaçou o pescoço do rapaz dando-lhe um forte abraço, que correspondeu abraçando-a ainda mais forte, sussurrando ao seu ouvido:  


  
_Quero que seja muito feliz, Mione! Quero tudo de bom pra você! Eu te adoro! Pelo que é, por tudo que já fez por mim...  


  
Os olhos de Hermione estavam rasos d'água e ela apenas respondeu com um longo beijo na face do menino.  


  
_E eu sei que você será muito feliz, Harry! O seu momento chegou e não há mais ninguém para impedir isso!  


  
Hermione, obviamente, mencionava o fato de finalmente Voldemort ter sido derrotado e que não era mais uma ameaça à felicidade de ninguém, especialmente a de Harry Potter, que finalmente e muito merecidamente, poderia desfrutar de uma vida normal - para ele, a maior felicidade de todas.  


  
_Agora vamos - ordenou ele com um sorriso no rosto. Hermione prendia o broche no decote do ombro esquerdo.  
  
  
  
  
O salão principal estava ricamente decorado. Todos os presentes pareciam transbordar alegria. E não era para menos. Depois de muito tempo, finalmente podia-se desfrutar um tranqüilo final de ano letivo, finalmente poderiam respirar aliviados. Não havia mais Voldemort para ameaçar a paz de ninguém. O que restou, eram, realmente, apenas restos.  


  
Ron surgiu em meio a multidão de alunos das quatro casas do sétimo ano, acompanhado de Parvati Patil, que também estava radiante, dentro de um longo vermelho que realçava suas curvas. Ron estava tão feliz que abraçou Hermione e Harry num só abraço, depositando um beijo na face de cada um. Os dois monitores estavam sem fôlego diante da alegria do amigo ruivo e nada disseram, apenas olharam sorridentes para Ron, que deixava escapar umas pequenas gotinhas de lágrimas.

  
_Cara! Isso é muito legal - Ron enxugava as lágrimas quase invisíveis. _Não imaginei que seria assim tão emocionante!  


  
Logo todo o murmurinho do salão foi interrompido pela voz de Dumbledore, que se opunha ao falatório para dar o início ao baile de formatura. A primeira valsa seria dos monitores das quatro casas.  


  
Harry caminhava ao centro do salão de mãos dadas com Hermione. A moça deixou seus olhos correrem pela mesa dos professores e percebia cada olhar lhe transmitindo votos de felicidade, que respondia com o mesmo olhar e um largo sorriso. Dumbledore, McGonaggal, Hagrid, Lupin (que voltara a lecionar DCAT) e, quando chegou até Severus Snape, seu sorriso desaparecera por um momento e seus olhos buscavam alguma mensagem que não conseguia compreender, que vinha daqueles olhos negros e enigmáticos, porém, a expressão de Snape era fria como sempre. Por um brevíssimo momento, ambos foram transportados para aquele singular fim de tarde de maio; parecia que tudo ao redor havia sumido e restavam apenas aqueles dois personagens... mais um momento estranhamente mágico onde as palavras eram ditas apenas pelo olhar. Hermione pareceu ter encontrado a resposta que queria e dirigiu-lhe um olhar de ternura e um sorriso tão largo e sincero quanto o daquela tarde... Snape captou a áurea que vinha da moça e apenas assentiu com a cabeça levemente, no mesmo momento em que ela se ajustava ao seu par para a valsa.  


  
Enquanto dançavam, Harry e Hermione conversavam com largos sorrisos, o que parecia para quem os observava que trocavam confidências.  


  
_Não sei se é minha paranóia ou todos não desgrudam os olhos de nós, Mione... –   
disse divertido, com o rosto colado ao da menina, olhando a todos no salão.  


  
_É, devem tá achando que somos o casalzinho do ano!  


  
_Deve ser! Seria engraçado ver a reação deles se soubesse que, na verdade, somos dois encalhados!  


  
_Só se for eu, né? Você poderia ter vindo com qualquer garota que quisesse, era só estalar os dedos! - Hermione troçava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  


  
_Você é uma encalhada porque quer, Hermione! Você dispensou todos os caras nos últimos dois anos! Só Victor Krun teve alguma chance contigo... seu ideal é de gosto muito duvidoso, sabia?  


  
_É claro que nunca tive nada com o Krun... bem, talvez um namorico levemente infantil... mas, ninguém mais demonstrou qualquer interesse depois dele...  


  
_Ah! Tá legal, Mione! Acha que não sei que você tá afim há muito tempo justamente pelo cara mais inacessível do mundo mágico?! - A valsa tinha acabado, Harry e Hermione haviam se separado; Harry segurava-lhe a mão enquanto olhava para ela com um sorriso e um brilho malicioso nos olhos. Hermione empalideceu e gaguejou:  


  
_O-o que Harry? Do que você tá falando? - Tentou disfarçar o súbito nervosismo.  
Harry aproximou-se novamente de Hermione e, como se fosse beijar-lhe a mão, olhando diretamente nos olhos, com um sorrisinho mau no rosto:  


  
_Mione... convivi com você por sete anos! Te conheço tão bem quanto um bom pai conhece um filho!  
Ambos afastaram-se do centro do salão, indo em direção às mesas. Hermione sentia-se perplexa. Harry a encarou novamente com a mesma expressão de antes.  


  
_Você só tem mais hoje para resolver isso, Mione! Amanhã partiremos de Hogwarts e você não saberá quando o encontrará de novo...  


  
_Harry, você bebeu? Não tô entendendo nada do que você tá dizendo... - Tentava-se fazer de sonsa, olhando com uma cara incrédula para Harry, que não desmanchava o sorrisinho e o olhar maliciosos.  


  
_Essa carinha de sonsa não combina contigo, Mione, definitivamente! Sabe, tenho quase certeza que esse broche traz sorte no amor para a moça que o usa... você só tem mais essa noite, Mione, pense nisso. - Harry depositava um terno beijo na face da menina. _Você logo começará seus estudos em Oxford, não terá tempo pra correr atrás de nada.  


  
Hermione se limitava a olhar Harry com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, como se tivesse se entediando com a conversa do garoto, seus braços cruzados demonstravam que ela estava também impaciente com ele.  
  
_Vou ali dar um oi pro Lupin, antes que o tirem para dançar. Vamos até lá comigo?  


  
Hermione deu uma olhada para a direção da mesa dos professores, avistou Lupin que conversava animadamente com Snape. Bom, ao menos Lupin estava animado. Seus olhos se detiveram por alguns instantes sobre Severus, desanimando...  


  
_Depois eu vou Harry... talvez eu tire Lupin pra uma dança... agora vou beber algo, minha garganta está seca...  


  
_Tá bom... depois a gente se vê...  


  
  
Lupin já não aparentava mais cansaço ou uma velhice prematura. Estava até muito alinhado, com os cabelos finos e lisos num corte que dava-lhe um ar de menino. Suas vestes não eram mais cosidas e sim vestes elegantes que completavam-lhe dignamente. Conversava alegremente com Snape, que, obviamente, não se mostrava tão alegre assim. Na verdade, estava mesmo muito aborrecido, por estar sendo obrigado a participar de mais um odioso baile. Lupin pouco se importava com a indisposição do seu interlocutor. Nos últimos tempos, ele poderia conversar alegremente até mesmo com uma pedra. Era a primeira noite de lua cheia e ele estava, finalmente, livre da maldição. Não definitivamente, mas enquanto se mantivesse medicado com a poção que Snape desenvolvera há dois anos.  


  
Harry se aproximava cautelosamente da mesa onde estava Lupin. Tinha ainda algum receio de receber uma kedavra de Snape, principalmente se suas suspeitas em relação a ele fossem certas. Se estivesse certo, e tinha quase certeza absoluta disso, Snape não odiava mais por ser um Potter, mas deveria odiá-lo por achar que ele fosse uma grande ameaça que o afastava ainda mais de seu grande amor secreto e inatingível.  
  


  
Harry não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho maroto com esse pensamento. Não era secreto - não pra ele, ao menos - e menos ainda inatingível. Esses dois precisavam é de uma pequena coragem de mandarem os pudores e regras sociais às favas!  


  
_Harry! Não acredito que essa felicidade toda seja apenas porque se verá livre de Hogwarts! - Lupin lhe dirigia com um grande sorriso em tom malicioso, como se estivesse pensando bobagens demais.  


  
_Livrar-me de Hogwarts não me traria qualquer felicidade. Gosto daqui! É o melhor lugar que já estive em minha vida... bem, o que não é muito... - Harry terminou a frase num tom tão baixo que só ele mesmo deve ter ouvido, ficando sem-graça ao se lembrar que nunca existiu uma vida de verdade para si antes de Hogwarts.  


  
_Eu sei disso! Referia-me a você e Hermione. Vejo que finalmente resolveram assumir isso publicamente... - Lupin mantinha o sorriso malicioso, enquanto Snape olhava-o de lado, como se quisesse crucificá-lo ali mesmo.  


  
_'Isso' o quê? Nossa amizade sempre foi pública e notória. Mais que isso seria tão perfeito que jamais daria certo! Agora, se o cara deixar essa última oportunidade passar achando que Hermione já está comprometida com alguém... - Harry deu uma breve pausa e dirigia um olhar faiscante à Snape - estará agindo como um verdadeiro trouxa!  


  
_Eu senti uma ponta de ciúmes no que dizia, Harry? Não entendi o que quis dizer com isso? - Lupin fingia-se de desentendido, com um falso olhar indagador para Harry.  


  
_É... pode ser ciúmes sim... ou inveja... - Harry fingia-se indignado, que precisava desabafar. _É, é inveja! Inveja do cara que a Mione idolatra num amor platônico há tempos, achando que ele está além de seu alcance. Acho que ela não se valoriza, senão ficaria comigo... - Harry terminou quase encarando Snape, que já passava do seu limite de tolerância a essa altura.  


  
Snape levantou-se num salto e pôs se a caminhar em direção a saída do salão. Lupin o interrompeu:  


  
_Pra onde vai Severus? O baile só está começando...  


  
_Alvo que me perdoe, mas a minha tolerância chegou a zero! Tudo isso já é muito aborrecedor por si só sem a presença de pessoas intragáveis! - Snape respondeu secamente, com um forte rancor na voz. Não aguardou resposta e retirou-se do salão.  


  
_Você deve tá louco achando que a Mione e Severus se gostam, Harry! De onde você tirou essa idéia esdrúxula? - Lupin olhava para Herry como se este não inspirasse qualquer confiança.  


  
_É só um forte palpite que tenho... e depois, amanhã já não estaremos mais aqui. Se rolar algo, bom pra ambos; senão, não vai fazer diferença.  
  


  
Hermione conversava numa rodinha de amigos, mas sem muito interesse. Ron continuava emocionado com o último baile, mas sem tantas demonstrações como na hora em que ela chegara junto com Harry. De vez em quando, olhava a sua volta. Muitos estavam dançando, inclusive os professores, muitos estavam em rodas de conversação, como eles ali, mas isso era só para disfarçar, pois seu interesse era mesmo na mesa dos professores. Sentiu um gelo no peito ao olhar em direção a Harry e Lupin... "onde ele estaria?" Olhou atentamente por todo o salão, e nada. "Mas estava ali há poucos minutos atrás..."  


  
_O que foi Mione? Tá preocupada com alguma coisa? - quis saber Ron, entre uma golada e outra de cerveja amanteigada.  


  
Hermione demorou alguns instantes para responder, estava desatenta. Também sentia-se estranhamente desolada. _Não... não, Ron. Vou até a mesa dos professores falar com Lupin. - Saiu apressada, sem ao menos dirigir o olhar para os colegas.  
  


  
Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, parando as costas de Harry.

  
_Oi Harry... Professor Lupin! Como está se sentindo?  


  
O sorriso de Lupin se alargou ainda mais ao fixar os olhos na moça, como se sentisse um morno raio de sol que despertava numa manhã fria... o que acontecia a essa menina? Que luz e calor esses que vinham dela?  


  
_Estou ótimo, Hermione! Jamais estive tão bem numa noite de lua cheia! Sinto como se tivesse ganhado uma nova vida!  


  
_E ganhou... - Hermione murmurou quase como se apenas um pensamento. Lembrou-se imediatamente de suas próprias teorias sobre a existência das pessoas, que era dividida em várias vidas... ela própria estava às vésperas de ganhar uma nova vida, a sua terceira vivência. Sentiu uma ponta de curiosidade em saber quantas Professor Lupin já tivera...  


  
_Hermione... você está radiante! - Lupin levantava-se e ia em direção à menina, que apenas o olhava curiosa. Segurou-a pelos ombros e encarava direto em seus olhos.  


  
_Há alguém que precisa muito dessa luz... alguém que não pode mais viver nas trevas...  
  
Hermione fitava o Professor com ar intrigado... "aah, Harry já andou falando bobagens pro Lupin! O que será que ele quer di..."  


  
Os três foram abordados pelas Professoras McGonaggal e Grubbly-Plank, que continuava lecionando Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, juntamente com Hangrid. As duas professoras pareciam alegrinhas demais; Hermione pôs a mão na boca para conter uma risadinha.  


  
McGonaggal pegava na mão de Harry e já ia arrastando-o para o meio do salão: _Vamos, Sr. Potter, ou acredita que eu não dançaria com o aluno mais famoso de todos os tempos da Grifinória em seu baile de formatura? - a professora tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência 20 anos mais nova e, sim, ela estava um pouco alegrinha mesmo.  


  
_E quanto a você, meu caro lobisomem reformado, dançará comigo! - falou uma igualmente alegrinha Grubbly-Plank, que agora tinha os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros. _O meu negócio é trato de criaturas mágicas e não é por causa de uma poçãozinha que você deixou de ser! - A professora arrastava Lupin para o salão, com seu jeito curto e grosso. Remus não teve muita escolha.  


  
_Grubbly-Plank! Devo-me sentir lisonjeado ou o quê com essa sua afirmativa?  


  
_Oras, meu querido, não é hora pra se preocupar com isso! Vamos dançar!  
  


  
Hermione via divertida os dois pares incomuns sumirem entre a multidão. Ainda sorria quando correu os olhos por todo o salão, mas seu sorriso se desmanchou ao constatar que não havia sobrado ninguém disponível para uma dança.  


  
_Francamente! Isso só acontece comigo mesmo! Fora assim em todos os bailes e não poderia ser diferente justo no último não é mesmo?! - Hermione ficou aborrecida, fazendo pose de criança birrenta, cruzando os braços e estufando as bochechas.   


  
_Se ao menos Victor Krum estivesse aqui, duvido que estaria sozinha! Por mais sem jeito que ele seja, ainda foi o meu melhor par!  


  
  
Resolveu dar uma voltinha, para apreciar o movimento do baile em outros ângulos. Pensava em ver algo interessante, mas foi desanimando a cada passo que dava. Olhou novamente pra mesa dos professores, que estava totalmente vazia... suspirou fundo, expulsando de dentro de si o último resquício de algum interesse por tudo que estava acontecendo ali. Sentiu o ambiente abafado, como se o ar estivesse rarefeito. Decidiu dar uma voltinha pelos jardins, aproveitar a noite limpa e clara pela lua cheia... seria a última vez, por muito tempo, que veria aquela paisagem noturna. Respirar um arzinho fresco, cheirando a mato, e sentir a brisa no corpo, lhe daria mais ânimo para retornar pro resto do baile. Só por uns instantes, cogitou...  
  


  
Mesmo já estando no Verão, o clima estava fresquinho, com uma leve brisa que soprava e balançava levemente, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, as folhas das árvores e plantas. Havia um perfume gostoso no ar, de plantas e flores que exalam odores somente à noite. A Lua reinava majestosa no alto, jogando seus prateados e frios raios sobre a paisagem, delineando as figuras que lá estavam. Um silêncio agradável era apenas quebrado pelos sonzinhos de pequenos insetos e pela brisa que deslizava sobre a vegetação. Hermione ergueu os braços espreguiçando-se e enchendo os pulmões com aquela atmosfera, estava mesmo precisando disso.  


  
Caminhou em direção ao lago. Acreditava que era a única que estava fugindo do baile, mas conforme ia caminhando pelo jardim, via casaizinhos escondidos sob a lua, nos bancos e sob algumas árvores próximos a entrada do castelo. Não eram muitos, mas achava que estaria completamente sozinha lá fora. Apenas deu de ombros, pois, certamente, seu cantinho de recolhimento estaria deserto, como sempre, apenas esperando por sua chegada.  


  
Foi andando em direção ao lago. Suas águas banhadas pela luz da Lua traziam um grande reflexo da mesma, como se esta estivesse ali boiando. Suas águas tremulavam pacificamente com a brisa, deixando o reflexo disforme e havia brilhos intensos que piscavam com o movimento. Lembrou-se daquela tarde de fim de maio... se antes a paisagem estava regada a um intenso ouro e branco, agora ocorria exatamente o inverso: tornara-se prata e negro.  


  
Aproximou-se da frondosa árvore que a acolhia em seus momentos de libertação de seu Eu interior. Suas longas e grossas raízes que mantinham-se acima da terra recoberta por tufos fofos de grama eram-lhes como grandes e fortes braços que a embalavam, que abraçava maternalmente a menininha tola que vivia escondida num cantinho do coração de Hermione. Espalmou suas mãos sobre o tronco, como se quisesse acariciá-lo, em seguida recostou a cabeça, desligando-se de todos os pensamentos e sentindo como se a energia daquela árvore fluísse para dentro de suas veias. Muitos minutos se passaram como se fossem horas, enquanto Hermione ficava recostada à árvore como se estivesse num transe e, de certo modo, estava; tudo o que sentia era uma paz grandiosa a envolvendo. Estava em estado de absoluta tranqüilidade que podia sentir seu sangue correndo nas suas veias e ouvir seu próprio coração. Mas algo estava-lhe trazendo de volta ao mundo palpável...  


  
  
Sentiu algo segurar seu ombro e uma voz macia chamando-a ao longe. Abriu os olhos lentamente, como se despertasse de um sono profundo. Uma paz indescritível ainda a envolvia e seu semblante era de total serenidade quando voltava seu rosto para a pessoa que a despertava.  


  
_Srta. Granger! A senhorita está bem? Aconteceu algo?! - O homem esbelto que trajava elegantes vestes escuras estava oculto pelas sombras, mas Hermione sabia de quem se tratava, apesar de seu tom de voz lhe parecer totalmente novo. Jamais ouvira Snape num tom de voz tão terno e, menos ainda, deixando transparecer qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse letal ou sarcástico. Ela voltou a se recostar à árvore, esboçando um sorriso, mantinha-se na serenidade quando lhe respondeu:  


  
_Estava me despedindo... não sei se poderei revê-la algum dia... ela me confortou e deu-me muita força nos momentos em que mais precisei...  


  
_"Ela" quem, Srta. Granger? - Seu usual tom zombeteiro retornou a sua voz e a dirigia um meio sorriso como se dirigisse a alguém não muito bom da cabeça.  


  
Ela sorriu-lhe com sinceridade, afastando-se da árvore, andando em direção a clareira frente ao lago... _Ela... essa árvore.  


  
_Definitivamente, a senhorita não está bem. Bebeu demais não foi?  


  
_Realmente acredita em suas palavras? - parando no meio da clareira em frente ao lago, Hermione olhava tristemente para Snape, que era apenas um vulto sob as sombras da imensa árvore. Ele parecia estar esperando sua resposta, mas, na verdade, estava avaliando o que dissera.  


  
  
Olhando aquela moça parada diante de si alguns metros, vendo-a banhada pela luz da Lua cheia que já ia alto naquela noite, é que começou a entender porque desenvolvera um sentimento tão forte para justo com ela. A princípio, achava que era apenas sua imaginação, mas o tempo foi passando e essa vontade foi-se firmando em seu coração. Chegou a temer que estivesse se tornando algum monstro pervertido por estar se apaixonando por sua aluna, que era apenas uma criança, mesmo que a mente brilhante dessa menina passasse longe dessa qualificação. Tentou tudo o que podia para apagar aquele sentimento odioso que estava começando a corroê-lo dubiamente, pois a culpa e o medo cresciam na mesma proporção. Primeira batalha perdida. Se não podia apagá-lo, ao menos deveria reprimi-lo com todas as suas forças... e foi o que fez até então. Mas, sempre se questionava cruelmente o por que de amá-la com tanta intensidade, que a fazia tão necessária, tão vital para si, o que tornava uma tortura agonizante a sua tentativa quase inútil de reprimir aquele sentimento e o desejo de tê-la próxima, vivendo sua vida.  


  
_A luz... - murmurou para si próprio.  
Olhando-a, via o quanto a luz da lua a iluminava... lembrou-se daquela tarde, quando o sol poente fez o mesmo... iluminando-a. Mas não era isso. Não era a luz do sol ou da lua que a clareava daquela forma. Era algo mais intenso e mais profundo. Aquela força e energia vinham dela! Aquela luz vinha dela. Hermione tinha luz própria e era essa força vital que ele tanto necessitava.  


  
Olhou para si mesmo. A princípio viu apenas sua imagem mergulhada nas sombras da vegetação. Depois, como se caísse num abismo, viu seu verdadeiro interior, perdido há tanto e tanto tempo em meio as trevas que se tornaram sua existência. Um lugar escuro, frio e sufocante. Necessitava enxergar a luz e do calor que essa lhe traria. Precisava vir à tona daquele abismo profundo para respirar.  


  
"_Há alguém que precisa muito dessa luz... alguém que não pode mais viver nas trevas..."  


  
E caminhou vacilante em direção àquela luz, sendo possuído por uma intensa paz e serenidade que sabia que era emanado pela própria dona daquela luz.   


  
Hermione permanecia imóvel, apenas fitando-o, mas intimamente estava encorajando-o aqueles passos. Ela o chamava silenciosamente. O vento brincava com seu vestido e seus cabelos que se desmanchavam daquele coque, dando-lhe uma sensual naturalidade. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente... estava, novamente, experimentando aquela rara felicidade. Poderia apenas ficar nisso mesmo que já teria válido por tudo.  


  
Quando Snape aproximou-se de si, notou o quanto ele estava diferente naquele momento. Seu semblante sereno dava-lhe um ar de menino. Seus olhos continham um brilho esperançoso que afastava qualquer sombra da amargura que estava sempre presente ali. Seu rosto não demonstrava qualquer sinal de rancor ou tristeza que ela vira por tantas vezes nesses sete anos. Era um outro Severus que estava ali diante de si... talvez ele também tivesse um menino tolo preso no coração...  


  
O silêncio daquele lugar era apenas quebrado pelo vento e pelo ruído da respiração de ambos. Severus envolveu o rosto de Hermione com as duas mãos. Ela tinha o olhar confiante e o encorajava com o esboço de um sorriso. Abaixou sua cabeça e deixou que seu próprio rosto acariciasse o rosto da moça, até que seus lábios tocaram-se levemente. Hermione envolveu seus braços entorno do corpo de Snape. Nesse momento o que sentiram foram como se seus corações pulsassem numa só batida e o sangue que fluía nas veias era um só. Uma energia e um forte sentimento de paz envolveu ambos como uma neblina.  


  
Não eram necessárias palavras. Nada foi dito. Suas áureas misturaram-se e elas transmitiam os sentimentos que eram vividos, e partilhados... o que viviam naquele momento não podia ser traduzido verbalmente, não existiam palavras para isso. Contudo, não sabiam se aquele beijo durou segundos de eternidade ou horas efêmeras, mas, com certeza, o momento seria eterno e viveria para sempre em seus corações.  


=================================================================================  
Fim do Segundo Capítulo - continua...  
By Snake Eye's - 2004   
=================================================================================  



	3. Para Sempre

Songfic - **Ela É Como O Vento** - Estrofe III – "**Para Sempre..."**

* * *

_I look in the mirror and all I see _

(Eu olho no espelho e tudo que eu vejo)

_Is a young old man with only a dream _

(É um jovem velho homem com um só sonho)

_Am I just fooling myself _

(Eu me fiz de tolo)

_That she'll stop the pain _

(Achando que cessaria minha dor)

_Living without her _

(Vivendo sem ela)

_I'd go insane _

(Eu devo enlouquecer)

* * *

**Oº°'¨Parte III – Para Sempre...¨'°ºO**

Hermione estava a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts, voltando para casa. Faziam-lhe companhia na cabine seus amigos Harry, Rony e Neville, que há horas estavam totalmente entregues ao sono devido à exaustão pelo dia anterior, por causa do baile de formatura. Muito tempo ainda iria passar até ela poder fazer aquele caminho novamente, retornando para Hogwarts. Estava recostada na cabine, com o olhar perdido na paisagem desfocada que passava pela janela em alta velocidade. Seus pensamentos iam à noite anterior, naquele beijo e na maravilhosa sensação de sentir o que era ter finalmente o seu amor retribuído.

Abraçado ao seu peito, descansava seu fiel diário, onde havia escrito a última página do livro. Realizara seu maior sonho daquela vida que se encerrara. Era hora de recomeçar a nova vida. E, a partir desta, tinha certeza que haveria mais realizações do que sonhos. Apertou ainda mais o livro contra o peito, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Lembrava-se daqueles dois momentos inesquecíveis que passou com Severus... na tarde doirada de fim de maio e na noite plácida e prateada que lhe revelara algo ainda além do amor. Ainda sentia o nirvana daquele momento efêmero e, ao mesmo tempo eterno, fluindo em seu corpo, em sua alma. Para tudo havia um tempo, se longo ou curto, não tinha importância. Aquele momento raro de real felicidade acontecera no seu momento exato para duas pessoas tão distintas, o que fazia só alongar ainda mais a eternidade daquela vivência. Porém, sabia que ainda não havia chegado o tempo para ambos firmarem definitivamente os laços que os uniriam mesmo que estivessem distantes por um longo período.

"—Cada qual há seu tempo... e nosso tempo juntos ainda não chegou... ainda é cedo..."

* * *

Cinco anos se passaram. Para uns, voaram como fossem dias. Para outros, demoraram uma vida inteira. E assim o fora. Mais uma vida vivida, que durara cinco anos... agora era hora de recomeçar novamente, um novo livro, uma nova vida. Estava pronta para retornar à Hogwarts e, desta vez, com uma missão ainda maior do que somente lecionar. O tempo para pôr em prática tudo que Dumbledore e Hermione planejaram finalmente chegou. E, o tempo para realização de outros sonhos estava próximo de acontecer.

Hermione ainda dormia quando foi recepcionada por uma coruja que adentrou seu quarto pela janela, que permaneceu aberta toda a noite, para aproveitar o fresquinho noturno daquele Verão. Bichento dormia sobre o ventre de sua dona quando esta levantou-se, pondo-se sentada na cama. O gato rolou para o lado do colchão, dirigiu um olhar preguiçoso e descontente para Hermione e voltou a dormir, enroladinho como sempre fazia.

A coruja trazia um envelope vermelho lacrado com um selo de cera carimbado com o brasão de Hogwarts. Hermione já devia ter adivinhado o conteúdo, pois dera um gritinho eufórico, que fez a coruja voar para outro canto do quarto e Bichento acordar definitivamente.

Com um largo sorriso que não cabia em si, abriu cuidadosamente o envelope, retirando um pergaminho, que trazia uma caligrafia gótica esmerosa, impressa a pena e tinta.

Conforme ia lendo as linhas escritas pelo diretor Alvo Dumbledore, o sorriso de Hermione se alargava ainda mais em sua face, se isso ainda era possível. Seus olhos ficaram marejados de alegria. Prensou a carta contra o rosto como se quisesse beijá-la e levantou num salto.

Desceu as escadas de sua casa correndo e gritando pela mãe e pelo pai. A felicidade que sentia era tanta que tinha que contar a notícia o mais breve possível a alguém, pois acreditava que explodiria se não o fizesse logo. Encontrou a mãe parada em frente a mesa da cozinha, preparando algo, e o pai sentado à mesa, com uma xícara fumegante a mão. Pulou no pescoço da mãe, colando um gostoso beijo em sua bochecha. Em seguida, pulou no pescoço do pai e repetiu o mesmo ritual. Mesmo alarmados pela aparição calorosa da filha, o Sr e a Sra Granger sorriam largamente, pois sabia que algo muito bom acontecera, pois ela sempre agira assim quando recebia uma boa notícia.

Hermione esticou o braço com a carta na mão, entre o pai e a mãe, para que ambos vissem o que estava escrito.

—Olhem! Vejam! Finalmente chegou!

—Uau, filha! Você está sendo convocada! - exclamava a mãe, segurando uma ponta da carta.

—Você vai voltar para Hogwarts?! - perguntava o pai incredulamente, mas com um grande sorriso dirigido para a filha.

—Isso! Isso mesmo! Finalmente irei pôr em prática tudo que planejamos! É um sonho, um ideal, talvez até grande e presunçoso demais! Mas iremos finalmente colocar em prática o que planejamos por anos! Serei a nova professora de Estudo Sobre Trouxas!

* * *

Faltava apenas uma semana para o início do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Agosto se findava e no ar pairava a atmosfera de um outono que se aproximava. Os dias estavam mais amenos, com ventos mais constantes. Algumas árvores já antecipavam a estação e suas folhas verdes davam espaços para as cores oxidadas que, anunciavam para breve, um curto período de uma chuva dourada de folhas secas.

Alguns professores já retornavam para a escola a fim de aproveitarem a última semana de férias para o planejamento das aulas, além, é claro, de matarem a saudade daquele que era o segundo lar de todos.

Os anos tinham-se tornado monótonos, caindo numa chata rotina. Não havia mais uma ameaça mortal pairando no ar. Os alunos eram os mais básicos adolescentes que portavam varinhas. Certamente, demoraria ainda muito tempo para haver uma nova turma como a da época de Harry Potter, onde alguns alunos tinham conteúdo a mostrar. Bom, de qualquer forma, era melhor saber o que tinha por vir por mais tedioso que fosse do que se deparar com acontecimentos absurdos como os que acompanharam a "era Harry Potter".

Um banquete foi preparado para a comemoração do retorno dos professores à Hogwarts. Mas, nem tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado por Alvo Dumbledore, pois, o novo professor que Hogwarts iria receber este ano não havia chegado devido a um contratempo do mesmo. Ele queria que fosse a grande surpresa do dia, mas, mesmo tendo seu plano um tantinho frustrado, manteve-se ainda assim o suspense. Apenas mencionara aos professores que receberiam um novo colega, porém limitou-se a isso, sem mencionar qual cátedra tal professor lecionaria e menos ainda seu nome. Por alguma estranha razão, Alvo dirigia olhares marotos à Minerva e à Severus. Ambos nem sequer se deram ao luxo de preocupar-se com isso, pois sabiam que o diretor estava lhes aprontando algo e tudo que podiam fazer era esperar pra ver.

Dumbledore mantinha absoluto segredo sobre a contratação do novo professor, até àquela hora do banquete.

—Meus caros colegas professores, sejam muito bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts! - Alvo brindava a todos, que retribuíam com sorrisos ou apenas assentimentos, como era o caso de Severus. —Apenas lamento por este momento não poder contar com a presença do novo professor que lecionará a partir deste ano aqui em Hogwarts. Um contratempo fez com que não pudesse estar conosco neste dia em que todos retornam à escola, mas amanhã ainda pela manhã, espero que possamos contar com sua presença.

—E o senhor poderia nos dizer de quem se trata esse novo professor? E o que ele ensinará em Hogwarts? Pelo que saiba, todas as cátedras estão ocupadas... - perguntava McGonagall, dirigindo um olhar inquisitório, por estar certa de que Alvo não responderia a sua pergunta.

—Minha querida professora, apenas posso informar-lhe e ao demais professores, que trata-se de um velho conhecido vosso e todos, com certeza, terão muita satisfação em revê-lo... - Alvo dirigia-se a todos, mas as palavras finais foram diretamente para McGonagall, antes de completar, dirigindo com um sorriso enigmático para Snape. —e, para outros, será ainda mais que satisfação. - Snape retrucou com um olhar indagador e desconfiado, mas preferiu manter-se calado, pois preferiria morrer a dar qualquer sinal que aquilo tinha surtido qualquer efeito nele, mesmo que fosse apenas curiosidade.

O banquete levou mais de uma hora, pois todos conversavam entre si, contando novidades, gabando-se de viagens e das férias que tiveram, coisas do tipo. Até mesmo Snape mostrava-se mais sociável, participando vez ou outra com algum comentário até, por vezes, simpático. Era visível o quanto ele mudara nos últimos anos, não só exterior, mas principalmente, interiormente. Já não era mais aquele tirano ditador injusto - ao menos não todos ao mesmo tempo. Já não era mais tão odiado pelos alunos e nem tão mais anti-social.

O fato de que Severus Snape mudara muito nos últimos anos, era fato percebido por todos, principalmente por ele próprio. Não que tenha sido uma mudança abrupta, acontecida sem mais nem menos da noite para o dia. Mas no momento em que ele aceitou sair das sombras para abraçar aquela luz que o aconchegava em seus braços, suas mudanças começaram a surgir lenta, porém gradativamente. A principal, sem dúvida, foi a atitude para consigo mesmo, de como ele se portava para com o mundo. Tornou-se mais gentil, mas cortês, embora para aqueles que acabavam de conhecê-lo, ele ainda era um iceberg, tanto por sua frieza quanto pela incógnita do que ocultava atrás daqueles olhos negros e profundos, que já não traziam mais a amargura de outrora.

Suas mudanças internas refletiam em sua aparência. Severus não estava 5 anos mais velho, mas parecia 15 anos mais jovem. Deixou de usar vestes tão sisudas e pesadas, ainda que continuasse a trajar negro, que sempre lhe cairia muito bem. Por algum lapso de humor, permitia-se trajar uma camisa branca, nada além disso. Seus cabelos permaneciam negros, mas estavam mais finos e soltos, além do comprimento, que já passava do meio das costas. Se alguém que não o visse há muito tempo o reencontrasse agora, talvez não o reconhecesse de imediato.

Sabia perfeitamente, tinha plena consciência, do que foi o responsável por sua mudança. Aqueles dois momentos inesquecíveis, que culminou naquela noite memorável do baile de formatura. Hermione Granger era a principal e única responsável por aquelas mudanças. A luz que emanava dela serviu-lhe de guia para finalmente encontrar o caminho que o traria para fora das trevas. Embora não a tivesse mais reencontrado depois daquele dia, certamente a luz que ela lhe doara permanecia acesa em seu coração e lá estaria para todo o sempre.

Embora soubesse que um dia a reencontraria e o tempo em que ficariam finalmente juntos ainda chegaria, não conseguia impedir o sentimento de desolação por não tê-la por perto, por nunca mais ter tido uma notícia provinda diretamente dela. Aquele beijo foi o maior êxtase de sua vida, um beijo que foi muito além da matéria física. Em seus braços sentiu uma paz que jamais sentiu nem em ilusões, o calor de sua áurea que aquecia sua alma, que fez com que finalmente enxergasse a luz, libertando-o das trevas que o consumia há anos, quase por toda a sua vida.

Por vezes pensou em procurá-la, pedi-la em casamento, seqüestrá-la, sei lá, talvez só para terem uma breve conversa amigável ou mesmo poder rever aqueles olhos cor de mel que lhe faziam tanta falta e, só na ausência dos mesmos, percebeu o quanto eles sempre lhe davam a força que continha no interior daquela menina. Mas tinha um medo irracional, justo ele que não chegou a temer nem sequer o pior bruxo do mundo mágico, tinha medo de destruir aquele laço que se formou naquela noite e, tinha medo, principalmente, de descobrir que estava terrivelmente enganado a respeito de tudo, talvez por amá-la tanto, tenha criado expectativas demais e tudo o que aconteceu não era exatamente aquilo que acreditava. Sim, era realmente um medo infantil e irracional, mas não queria que aquele momento em que viveu seu nirvana fosse quebrado de jeito algum. Uma verdadeira tolice, mas... ele não havia sido, de certa forma, tolo a vida inteira?

Mas ele sentia, de alguma forma, que algo estava para se resolver, que o tempo para algo totalmente novo em sua vida estava para começar. Andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts e olhava para tudo com certa admiração, como se não tivesse estado ali por séculos. Algo muito diferente passava por sua mente: como se fosse um trailer de filme, várias imagens de seu passado passavam diante seus olhos, imagens que coincidiam com os lugares dentro do castelo, mas, o mais estranho, era que todas eram imagens de boas lembranças ou apenas de fatos curiosos que presenciou. Isso era realmente estranho, pois não sabia que tinha tanta coisa boa para relembrar. Será que sua vida estava no fim?

Já que estava sendo agraciado por seu próprio cérebro que lhe fornecia imagens de um passado bom que julgava não existir, lembrou-se de descer até os jardins, ir praquele cantinho tão especial que foi testemunha do mais sublime momento de sua vida. Queria muito estar com ela, reviver tudo aquilo novamente, queria sua luz, sentir seu corpo, seu calor, o sabor de seu beijo. Se ele não pudesse vir nunca mais a experimentar novamente essa sensação, ao menos se faria valer de reviver as lembranças, pois acontecesse o que fosse, isso jamais seria tirado de si.

Apesar do momento não relembrar em nada o que ali passou, sentou-se, simplesmente, em frente ao lago e ali ficou a contemplá-lo. Eram por volta das 4 horas da tarde e o sol de verão, ainda alto, lhe ardia as costas cobertas com a camisa negra, que só fazia intensificar o calor. Mas isso pouco importava. Em outros tempos, teria a certeza de que viraria pó se ficasse um minuto sequer exposto aquele sol que, para ele, era escaldante. O lago, plácido como sempre, refletia brilhos difusos. Observou atentamente toda a extensão diante de si, admirando todas aquelas luzes e sombras que só poderiam ser visíveis com o sol forte. Jamais imaginara que na natureza houvesse tentas cores e em tons tão variados como agora estava vendo. A copa das árvores não era apenas verde, mas com diversos tons de verde, que passava pelo amarelo e até o banco intenso que era o reflexo direto dos raios de sol. Olhou acima das árvores e viu um céu de intenso azul que se diluía em alguns pontos com nuvens tão finas como vapor. Jogou-se para trás, deitando na grama com os braços sob a cabeça. Fitou por mais um tempo aquele azul infinito. Acompanhou com o olhar alguns pássaros que pareciam brincar no ar, caçando insetos. Viu algumas borboletas voando desengonçadas. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o calor do sol que iluminava seu rosto. Sentiu a brisa fresca deslizando por sobre si. Não sabe se tinha adormecido, mas as imagens que buscava se formaram diante de seus olhos cerrados, misturando-se.

E o dia seguinte chegou.

Já quase anoitecia quando Dumbledore recebeu uma jovem muito bonita e esbelta em seu escritório. Roçando-lhe as pernas sobre as vestes longas, estava um gato persa alaranjado, como a cumprimentá-lo. Alvo dirigia-lhe um olhar e um sorriso divertido. Era estranho, mas sentiu saudades daquele bichano.

Sentando-se em sua cadeira atrás de sua escrivaninha, Dumbledore convidou a moça para senta-se diante de si, o que fez, prontamente, sem um minuto sequer desmanchar seu largo sorriso. Olhava tudo em volta com o coração em ritmo acelerado, não imaginava que até mesmo o escritório do diretor lhe traria tanta saudade. E ali estava novamente, de volta e, desta vez, para ficar para a vida inteira, assim esperava - e almejava neste momento.

Alvo apenas esperava que Hermione voltasse seu olhar para ele para começarem a conversas. Seu típico sorriso divertido e olhos confiantes permaneciam em sua expressão. Bichento pulou no colo da mãe, que a fez despertar das lembranças e, assim, encarar o diretor que aguardava sua atenção.

—Senhorita Granger, saiba, mais uma vez, que é uma imensa alegria e uma grande honra tê-la conosco novamente e, desta vez, como uma colega nossa no corpo docente!

—A honra é toda minha, Professor! Estou muito feliz mesmo de voltar pra Hogwarts! Mais feliz ainda em poder dar minha contribuição para o mundo mágico. Sei que é uma pretensão grandiosa demais, mas quero muito contribuir para mudar a mentalidade dos bruxos em relação aos trouxas. Tenho certeza de que isso ajudará e muito a evitarmos que um novo Voldemort surja algum dia...

—É realmente uma pretensão grandiosa, mas em momento algum é arrogante e presunçosa. Quando a senhorita veio até mim, quando tinha apenas 15 anos, e me contou suas idéias, que ainda estavam apenas germinando, achei tão fabulosa que queria pôr em prática naquele mesmo momento. Mas como estávamos na iminência de uma guerra contra as trevas, esse esforço teria sido em vão, mesmo porque não haveria ninguém qualificado o suficiente para repassar aos alunos um complexo estudo sobre os trouxas. Graças aos esforços de todos e sacrifícios de alguns, a treva foi derrubada e agora permanece enfraquecida. Este é o momento certo para cuidarmos dos conceitos que a nova geração de bruxos fará sobre aqueles que lhes são também semelhantes, embora não tenham a mesma graça de contar com a magia.

—Agora me diga, senhorita, em que mais se qualificou, além do Magistério Bruxo?

Hermione continuava a sorrir e mordia os lábios inferiores. Estava ansiosa por contar sobre seus estudos e sua preparação para exercer o cargo com a qualidade que exigia. Começou a contar sobre tudo o que tinha feito nesses últimos cinco anos, que dedicou única e exclusivamente aos estudos, ainda mais do que fazia na sua época de Hogwarts. Tudo que queria era adquirir o máximo possível de conhecimento. Deve ter lido metade dos livros trouxas existentes. Cursou, ainda, duas faculdades trouxas, de Sociologia e Pedagogia, além de uma pós-graduação no ramo da psicologia, Relações Humanas. Muitas horas se passaram, inclusive a hora do jantar. Ambos estavam tão envolvidos na conversa que nem sequer perceberam o tempo voar.

Minerva McGonagall adentrou o escritório de Dumbledore, muito preocupada pela ausência do diretor no jantar. Já entrava ralhando com o diretor, quando avistou uma pessoa de longos e cheios cabelos castanhos encacheados, que virou-se para ela com um imenso sorriso e olhos muito brilhantes.

—Por Merlin! É você mesma, Hermione?! - a velha professora ficou com os olhos rasos d'água ao rever sua aluna favorita depois de tantos anos.

Hermione levantou-se e andou alguns passos em direção à professora, que se adiantou e abraçou maternalmente a moça. Sua alegria era tanta que enchia o ambiente.

—Que saudades, professora! - os olhos de Hermione também encheram-se de lágrimas.

—Oh! Filha! Como você está linda! O que tem feito? O que tem passado? - Minerva segurava o rosto da menina para encará-la. Hermione era naturalmente alta, esbelta, mas os sapatos de saltos davam-lhe ainda mais altura que obrigavam a professora, que também era mais alta que habitualmente uma mulher seria, a levantar um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la.

Dumbledore aproximou-se das duas mulheres, com seu sorriso costumeiro, para dar a Minerva a grande notícia.

—Minerva... a partir de hoje teremos a senhorita Hermione Granger como a nossa nova professora de Estudos Sobre Trouxas!

—Mas, então era dela que você falava, seu velho brincalhão?! Como você falou que tratava-se de um professor, um homem, jamais teria imaginado...

—Mas era essa mesma a minha intenção, Minerva! O suspense quebra a rotina. Se eu tivesse falado que tratava-se de uma mulher, acho que você teria descoberto de imediato e teria estragado a minha surpresa, hihihi!

—Oh, tudo bem Alvo, está perdoado! E você, querida, irá lecionar Estudos Sobre Trouxas... há muitos anos essa cátedra foi desativada por não termos ninguém apropriado e qualificado para a função... mas, creio muito, que você é mais que perfeita para essa missão!

—E realmente trata-se de uma missão, Minerva...

Os três permaneceram por um bom tempo ainda no escritório do diretor, contando os planos, as novidades, contando como ia a vida nos últimos tempos, enfim, uma longa e gostosa conversa entre grandes amigos que não se viam há muito e muito tempo...

Severus Snape demorou-se no jantar, mas comera muito pouco. Algo pressionava o seu peito e estava sentindo-se angustiado com aquilo. Só sentia-se assim quando a saudade de Hermione era forte demais a ponto de não conseguir se distrair com nada. Desistiu de tentar comer alguma coisa, e saiu do salão.

Ia em direção às masmorras, mas algo no caminho evitou que continuasse, interrompendo seu percurso com algo que lhe chamava a atenção.

Havia passado por uma sala que, em seus mais de 30 anos de Hogwarts, não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Achou que tratava-se da tal sala de requerimento, mas lembrou-se de que esta ficava no sétimo andar do castelo... ou seria que ela mudava periodicamente de lugar também? Sua porta estava entreaberta, como se convidasse a adentrar a sala. Pelo vão, via algo refletindo a luz que vinha do corredor. Snape deu asas a sua curiosidade e entrou na sala, para ver do que se tratava.

A sala era enorme e em suas paredes havia muitos vitrais em motivos barrocos. Estranhou a luz que passava por eles, pois era noite e não estava na época de lua cheia ou mesmo crescente a ponto de lançar toda essa luminosidade. Teve a impressão de que a sala parecia aquelas imensas construções trouxas de estilo gótico ou barroco que os trouxas chamavam de catedral ou algo do tipo. Andando lentamente e olhando para tudo. Apesar da tênue luminosidade do ambiente, era possível ver com certa clareza o que havia ali dentro. Alias, o salão estava desprovido de qualquer móvel ou objeto, apenas estava ali um grande espelho de corpo inteiro com adornos muito bem trabalhados. Aproximou-se do espelho com cautela e viu a descrição que trazia na base:

_"Oãçarao ues ed ojesed o, mis sam, otsor ues o ortsom oãn ue." _

—É o espelho de Ojesed! Mas eu tinha certeza de que Alvo o havia trancado no depósito, onde ninguém pudesse ter acesso a ele... por que ele está aqui?"

Aproximou-se mais do espelho, com certo temor. Apenas uma única vez encarou o espelho de Ojesed, quando ainda era aluno e estava em seu sexto ano. Naquela ocasião, o espelho mostrou o que, para ele agora, era extremamente assustador, mas, na época, serviu como ponto de partida para a decisão mais estúpida de sua existência, a de aliar às trevas. Seu temor era de que o espelho mostrasse algo escondido em seu coração que ele não tivesse plena consciência, embora ele soubesse exatamente qual era seu mais profundo e imutável desejo.

Pôs-se frente ao espelho, respirando fundo como se preparasse para encarar sua sentença. No primeiro instante, apenas seu exato reflexo aparecia, então ele pode reparar o que todos já haviam notado, menos ele: sua aparência era muito diferente do que fora há muito e muito tempo. Suas feições já não eram mais tão sérias e sua expressão não tão mordaz. Seus olhos não traziam mais amargura e rancor, mas transmitiam uma força que julgava jamais possuir. Sua fisionomia de homem maduro com uma juventude que não fora altera pelo tempo. Mas, antes que terminasse sua auto-avaliação, a superfície do espelho ondulou como a água do lago, formando uma imagem difusa que ainda não era possível distinguir. Sentiu um leve tremor e prendeu a respiração, involuntariamente. A imagem que se formou foi a de duas pessoas de braços dados: uma era ele próprio, a outra era, certamente, Hermione... não tinha certeza, pois estava um pouco diferente do que ele se lembrava dela. Estava ainda mais linda, com o mesmo sorriso cativante e, mesmo sendo uma imagem ilusória, transmitia a mesma força e mesma luz. Seus cabelos estavam muito mais longos, pendendo em grandes cachos, seu rosto e seu corpo eram de uma mulher já formada, apesar de ainda estar ali seu ar de menina.

Snape espalmou sua mão esquerda sobre a face da imagem de Hermione que estava diante de si dentro daquele espelho. Em seguida, recostou a testa e fechou os olhos. Estava, ao mesmo tempo aliviado por não ter encontrado nada obscuro em seu coração e feliz por revê-la tão quase realmente, mas sentiu a pressão em seu peito apertar ainda mais seu coração. Precisava daquela moça! Isso era vital! Estava decidido a não esperar mais e ir procurá-la, custasse o que fosse, nem que para isso tivesse que pagar com uma amarga decepção.

Pelo corredor principal, Hermione ia caminhando junto com Bichento. Pretendia passar a noite no salão comunal da Grifinória e, de preferência, dormir na mesma cama que pertenceu a si por sete anos. Estava cheia de saudades de tudo aquilo, de cada pedrinha polida de cobria o chão, de cada tocha acesa pelos corredores, estava cheia de saudades da torre da Grifinória. Matar a saudade é mesmo algo muito gostoso, até parecia que conseguia ver e ouvir o burburinho de alunos, embora estivesse completamente sozinha naquele corredor, tendo apenas a companhia do gato de cara chata. Teria um dia longo amanhã. Seria apresentada aos professores como a nova professora da escola. Era uma situação até engraçada. Pensava como seria seu reencontro com Severus. Jamais o esqueceu. Jamais o retirou de seu coração. Porém, tinha receios de que ele fosse a tratar da pior forma possível, por ter cortado contato mesmo depois de ter vivido com ele aquele momento tão intenso, aquele beijo... seu sorriso desaparecera do rosto, dando lugar a ares de preocupação. Não quis perguntar e nem permitiu que lhe falassem sobre Severus Snape, queria constatar por si mesma, sob qualquer pena que teria que suportar por isso. De repente, Bichento saiu correndo, largando Hermione para trás, que fez com que ela despertasse de seus pensamentos.

—Bichento! Fique aqui, gato! - Murmurou alto, temendo fazer muito barulho que quebrasse aquela tranqüilidade do lugar. Não adiantou chamar pelo gato, pois ele entrou rapidamente por uma sala que tinha a porta entreaberta mais à frente.

O gato foi em direção ao homem que estava parado no meio do salão, com a cabeça apoiada num espelho. Bichento, muito sem-vergonhosamente, correu em direção às pernas do homem e começou a roçá-la, envolvendo com sua grossa cauda, ronronando alto, o que fez com que Severus despertasse de suas ilusões. Olhou meio alarmado para o chão, para se certificar do que acontecia ali. Deu um sorriso ao ver que se tratava de um gato, mas estranhou por não se lembrar de ter visto aquele gato por ali. "Será que é o novo companheiro de uns dos professores?" - Abaixou-se, apoiando-se no chão com um dos joelhos, para olhar de mais perto aquele gato e retribuir o afago tão gentil. Passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Bichento, que o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos amarelos de pupilas negras dilatadas, que mais parecia um fino cristal de vidro pelo brilho que refletia.

—Um gato persa alaranjado? Você se parece muito com aquele gato feio da Srta. Granger... mas não é possível que ela tenha lhe abandonado aqui e só agora eu tenha te visto... que tolice! É claro que Hermione jamais o abandonaria!

Neste momento, entra pela porta de forma cautelosa, uma pessoa alta e magra, que parecia ter cabelos muito cheios. Apenas era possível ver sua silhueta recortada pela claridade das tochas que vinham do corredor.

—Bicheto! Você está aí? - Hermione focalizou uma pessoa que estava banhada pela pouca iluminação, mas não era possível distinguir de quem se tratava. Achou que talvez fosse o zelador Argo Filch. Aproximou-se o mais lentamente possível.

—Oh! Me desculpe senhor! É o meu gato! Ele saiu correndo e entrou aqui. Espero que ele não tenha feito nada errado! - Hermione parou quase no centro do salão, a poucos metros daquele homem que tinha Bichento enroscado nas pernas. Sua vista estava se adaptando àquela pouca luminosidade, então já conseguia distinguir as imagens.

O homem pôs-se em pé virando-se na direção daquela moça. Seu coração havia disparado. Ele reconhecia aquela voz, embora esta estivesse com o timbre um pouco mais grave do que ele se recordava. Arriscou um palpite, mesmo correndo o risco de ser ridicularizado, mas...

—Hermione?

Hermione estremeceu! Era a voz do professor Snape, e continha a mesma doçura daquela noite da formatura. Mas, a figura que estava diante de si era muito diferente daquela que conviveu por sete anos. Era realmente um homem magro e alto, de ombros largos que ficavam mais evidentes sob aquela camisa fina branca de manga longa, jogada displicentemente sobre o corpo e sobre a calça negra. Seus cabelos eram longos, que iam até a altura dos cotovelos, estavam presos num rabo de cavalo que caia sobre o ombro esquerdo, pendurado diante de seu peito. Aproximou-se por impulso, movida mais pela curiosidade. Não podia crer que aquele homem fosse Severus Snape que conheceu e que amava profundamente. Estava tão diferente. Estava realmente bonito e... mais jovem?!

—Pro-professor Snape?! - gaguejou, insegura.

—Sim, Hermione... isso não é um sonho, é? - Aproximou-se da moça e pegou suas mãos que estava cruzadas diante do rosto, demonstrando claramente sua surpresa e tensão. Era pouco a luminosidade do ambiente, mas de perto era possível ver claramente a figura que estava parada diante de si. Observou por um longo tempo aqueles grandes olhos cor de mel, que brilhavam intensamente. A pressão em seu peito havia cedido lugar a uma ardência que começava a espalhar por todo seu corpo. O rosto de Hermione era idêntico ao que vira no espelho há poucos minutos, emoldurado por sedosos e brilhantes cachos que caiam soltos pelos ombros indo até a cintura. Ela havia crescido, estava bem mais alta, não precisaria mais abaixar tanto sua cabeça para beijá-la. Com esse último pensamento, alargou ainda mais seu sorriso para a menina.

Ainda segurava as mãos de Hermione, que pareciam úmidas e frias, decerto pela ansiedade que era compartilhada por ambos. Levou suas mãos até seu rosto, beijando-as delicadamente. Queria sentir o cheiro, o gosto, a textura de sua pele para certificar-se de que não era uma ilusão... e não era! A Hermione que estava diante de si, com olhos marejados em lágrimas era real! Ela havia voltado! Emanava de si o mesmo calor e a mesma luz. O tempo de espera havia se findado.

—Severus... eu... me desculpe! Todo esse tempo eu estive trabalhando para poder concretizar um sonho... eu estive envolvida apenas com isso e... me desculpe por não ter mantido contato... o que fiz foi para que pudéssemos ficar juntos no futuro e...

Hermione foi calada com um beijo carregado de ternura, ainda mais do que fora naquela noite. Após os breves instantes de surpresa, ela entregou-se àquele beijo, era leve e tímido, mas carregado de um carinho que duvidava que qualquer outro ato pudesse transmitir. Severus cessou o beijo, abraçando a moça com todas suas forças, como se temesse que ela evaporasse dali a qualquer momento.

—Não diga nada, Hermione... não é necessário... - Snape perdia-se entre as madeixas de Hermione, querendo preencher seus pulmões com aquele perfume que tanto sentia falta. —Nosso tempo finalmente chegou... agora sim é a hora... não importa quanto tempo tenha levado...

Luzes intensas passavam pelos vitrais do salão, dando vários nuances de cores naquele ambiente ainda escuro. Uma neblina parecia brotar do chão, difundindo os raios de luz. Aquele raro e tão precioso momento se repetia e eles sabiam que agora era para sempre.

* * *

**Oº°'¨FIM¨'°ºO**

**by Snake Eye's 2004.**

* * *

N/A Finais:

Os menos distraídos devem ter notado que esta é a minha primeira songfic. Logo que li a tradução da música, veio em mente algo SS/HG - a música em si é quase uma trilha sonora para tal ship... tá, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, mas... - também devem ter notado que eu sou um estreante nesse mundo das fanfics. Peço-lhes paciência, pois prometo melhorar... acho que preciso de mais prática, além de ler ainda mais.

A minha maior inspiração para a narrativa deste songfic vem da escritora/poetisa/jornalista Rosemary Lopes Pereira. Editora do jornal independente, poético e cultural "O Radar", de Apucarana, Paraná. Todos os textos dessa mulher maravilhosa são dotados de uma beleza singular, mergulhados na sensibilidade da poesia. Seja o editorial, seja em resposta às cartas, seja em legendas ou grandes textos, a Sra. Rosemary Lopes coloca toda a sua alma e sua paixão em cada linha. Impossível não se deixar influenciar. Impossível não se sensibilizar com cada frase, cada palavra. Se você quiser conhecê-la, entre em contato através do endereço: Praça Rui Barbosa, 252, s/107 - Cx. Postal 601 - Apucarana, PR - 86800-700. O jornal trabalha no esquema de assinaturas, mas vale muito a pena, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo!

* * *


End file.
